The Contract of Pressure
by Rye Snoot
Summary: Bitter Shake has just turn eighteen with no cutie mark. She then contacts a pony for a job contract. Knowing she made an awful mistake. Bitter Shake had no choice but to go through the worst scenario she possible felt. Will she ever find love knowing she sign a sexual contract?
1. Chapter 1

When Bitter Shake turned eighteen she had no cutie mark. She had a tan color fur, burgundy hair and mane, her eyes were blue like the blue sky and she's an earth pony. Bitter had no one except one good friend. His name was Jin. Bitter and Jin were friends in Canterlot for ten years. Jin on the other hand was a pegasus. He had purple coat of fur, a yellow mane and tail, he has bright red eyes. Bitter story took place in the year nineteen hundred in Equestria after Ponyville made its discovery. Knowing Bitter is trying her hardest to find a job. However, she couldn't find one that suits her. So she contacts her one true friend and told him, "I need a job and I want to become rich." Knowing that her friend was smiling on the magical phone that Star Swirl the Bearded invented not too long ago.

The next morning Bitter went to the hospital at dawn knowing that she got nervous. While her friend was a stallion standing at the front of the hospital. Bitter had followed him into the hospital and then she told him, "Why the hospital?" knowing him he smiled and led her to the elevator. As they both got in the elevator. Her friend pressed the basement button. The elevator went down as Bitter started to get worried about what her friend was doing. After a few minutes going down, they finally made it.

The elevator doors opened sliding to the left revealing shiny hallways with dim lights. As Bitter have looked at the shiny hallway with five doors to the right and none on the left side. She also noticed that there was a door at the end of the hallway. He told her friend to follow him. Bitter followed him at the end of the hallway. "It's my office." he said. He then opened the door and let her in the office.

Bitter noticed that this place was so clean and shiny, including at his office as well, and even so she didn't know what's going on. Her friend sits at his desk and grabbed three folders.

He told her if she wants to make money, sign these contracts. The door had just slammed shut behind her. Her friend showed the first contract, "This first contract was that you must complete twenty different kinds of sex." Bitter opened her mouth. He told the second contract, "All your kids will go to the scientist for experiments." Bitter was shocked on hearing that. Then he told the third contract, "The third contract is optional to erase all memories on what you do with the first and second contract. If you choose to do so."

Bitter went into a haze and walked out of the room and went to the elevator. As she gets in the elevator she then pressed the first floor button as the elevator moves up. As she reached the first floor, she then walked out of the elevator. Bitter runs out of the hospital and started to think, "If he was my friend then I didn't know him at all. No matter how many times I try to get a cutie mark. All I know was, it's not worth it." she then ran all the way home scared.

Bitter then heard something bad in the house as she walked up the step to her front porch. She heard her parents shouted at each other knowing it was at a bad time. She then opened the door as her parents were fighting for stuff again. Their parents paused and noticed their daughter made it home. Her father told her, "Did you find a job yet?" She went to her father and nodded no. Bitter then went upstairs and thought about it.

Her father discussed the matters with his wife. They made to the conclusion that they had no choice, but to kick her out of the house. They went upstairs, grabbed her and said they were sorry, "We're kicking you out of the house." So she screamed as her parents took her downstairs while the mother grabbed her hair and yanked it. The father grabbed her legs, knowing that she was kicking him. They opened the door and kicked her out of the house.

It was almost about nightfall outside. Her father and mother said that they are sorry again, told her that they can't afford her any longer. The parents were talking to each other. They gave her money and then they went back inside their house, knowing that they did the right thing.

This is where her story begins.

Bitter cries outside and picks up the money they left for her. As she goes down the street crying her tears. A weird unicorn scientist appears with a smile. He looks young, have a nice brown fur coat, has magenta color eyes, is wearing glasses with a lab coat, his cutie mark is a test tube, looks cute while the tail and mane were burgundy color. The scientist name was Shen-Mora. Shen talks to her that he needs help with his work. Bitter tells him she isn't a scientist, so she couldn't help the stallion.

As Bitter walks to the telephone booth. Uses the money to call one friend, "Hello Jin-Nirasay. Do you have the three contracts still?" Bitter's friend smiles upon her. He tells her to meet him in the hospital basement.

It was about nighttime when she enters the hospital. While the strange scientist is standing at the entrance of the elevator waiting for her. She is surprise, "Shen-Mora why are you here?"

He then talks to her and opens the elevator for her, "Because it's illegal in Equestria to do this. The reason I hope you sign the two contracts is because I want to save this cruel world. Celestia has seen my reports, but I can't go any further to save ponies and cure certain diseases. It's like having a limit, to do so much and yet you can't go through your real talents." Bitter understands. The scientist hits the basement button as it goes down. He then talks to her, "The real reason I have an opportunity is because my friend is also having troubles with an illness, a disease that wasn't curable." The elevator stops and the door opens. They both walk to the end of the hallway.

Shen tells her, "I know it's stupid and I know that you're in a lot of pressure of signing them. When you first came here I knew you didn't have this in your mind for your new life. If you have made that decision, then congratulate yourself. That's why the third option is to erase your memory if you want, though. That was my recommendation."

Bitter understands, knowing she won't sign the third contract, but she knows now, that if she does this, she'll be a hero that no one knows about it, but them. Bitter Shake opens the office door, "Jin where are those contracts?" as Shen steps in on the left side of her.

Jin opens his desk to get them out, "All three of them are still up for grants." as he smiles, "I knew you wouldn't drop the balls on me because that's what friends do. They help each other and getting through rough times such as now."

Jin still goes over the three contracts knowing what she's getting out of it, "You'll be getting lots of money. Like about one thousand bits per pony that rape you or do another kind of sex. However, selling the children to the mad genius that is right next to your left. He will give you more than what you hope for."

Shen tells her about the cost, "About fifty thousand bits per child. Because the thing I can't control is if they live or die. If you're dying to know what they say. I have to tell you because it's your children. Second, I will also tell you how much progress I'm making, so you don't feel so hard on your self. Also, I will tell if it fails, like no progress that leads to a death of the test subject."

Bitter Shake knows everything is at stake, but she still thinks that the third option of erasing memory would be a total disaster even if she hears from Shen. Jin shows her first contract again, of twenty different kinds of sex. Then he gives the second contract where the scientist gets her kids for experiments to save the world from disease. Then Jin shows the third contract and Bitter said, "No, I'll keep whatever memory that is in my brain and the death of my children, knowing what's going to happen will be my downfall."

So Bitter signs the first and second contract with her left hoof, but not the third. Jin tells her, "Are you sure?" as he looks at her. Bitter nods yes.

Shen tells her, "Go in the first door on the left." Shen opens the door with his left hoof for her, then he opens the door with his magic to let her in the room as he let Bitter Shake in.

Bitter went in the room while it was hard to see. She turns on the dim light. She sees a table on the left as she walks in. She then sees a master bed that is medium size, to her it looks like a love shape bed. Bitter walks forward near the bed and then turns around on her right side and sees Shen carrying a needle. He was holding a big ass needle and Bitter asks him, "What's that?"

Shen tells her, "It's an injection that will last about two to three years. It will help you not carry any sexual disease that they might have. I gave Jin one, for when he want's to have sex with you. I also gave one to myself as well for when you ask me to do something."

Bitter Shake blushes when she looks at him. Shen goes closer to her with the needle. He then puts the needle on the table, "Now then, do you hate shots?"

"Yes, I do hate shots that are bigger like that one." Bitter gets nervous and starts to shake.

Shen Tells her, "Everything will be fine just relax. It's the best trick on getting shots." Shen laughs as he picks up the needle and walks to her slowly. Bitter then sits on the bed getting ready when the big needle comes. Shen then pokes her on her right arm, "Now did that hurt?"

Bitter speaks, "Not a lot." noticing that she doesn't want to cry, but she did anyway.

Shen now injects the fluid into her arm, when it gets empty he then pulls it out slowly, "You better get used to this place. The five rooms including this room you will have sex.

Shen tells her, "Each room is a medium size for at least six to seven ponies at a time. However, you might go to a fancy place that is bigger for an orgy with many ponies. Depending on what sex job you're getting, it might be outside of the park in the middle of the night or a night at the beach."

Bitter understands that needs work and shakes her head yes. Knowing she'll understand what she's done. Shen left her in the room with a bottle of water and then heads to the office. Bitter Shake is wondering what the first job is, she then gets very nervous, and notices that there is a bathroom on the right side of the room, there is also an end table on the right side of the bed. Bitter goes on the bed and went to sleep, hoping that she is dreaming.

Meanwhile, Jin is looking at the list and knew that he should pay one thousand bits to do a webcam with her. He is also setting up weeks on doing stuff. Nothing to constant, so the mare could take a break once in awhile. Shen opens the office door. He tells Jin, "I have set thirty small cameras in each room. Whenever you are ready."

Jin speaks, "I hope your cameras are urine proof. However, I also don't want to miss any camera shots."


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day.

Jin still thinks about her. Although he calls one of his favorite low spec clop pegasus. He believes that it may work because he's always stressed and doesn't have a mate yet. Jin is looking at the mad genius contacts. Shen has many more prospects to test out with his new injection.

Rules of injection effects: Number one: Unlimited cum/pussy. Number two: curing sexual diseases. Number three: Must have a strong heart for ponies.

Jin looks at these effects a lot and now knows why it's affecting him. It's because he loves her. Jin suddenly blushes and coughs. He then dials and speaks on the magical phone with his left hoof. "Hey dude are you having a bad day, why not stop by at the hospital in Canterlot for a sex stress relief for about one thousand bits per pony if you bring any friends over."

The pony replies, "That's pretty cheap for a shady deal, don't you say, Jin."

Jin speaks on the magical phone, "She's pretty cute and is worth your money. I have to say she's really shy on all the handsome pegasus stallions like you. I also notice you like speed and to rush everything when you cum. Well, why not test your theory on your dick here at the basement of the hospital?"

The pegasus speaks, "Jin you son of a bitch." then the pegasus thinks about it, "Life is cruel, no matter where you go." The pegasus speaks on the phone, "Fine Jin, I know most shady jobs are up to at least more than ten thousand bits, but why one thousand?"

Jin speaks on the phone and laughs, "Because she's a rookie and I have no advertisements on the system yet. The new technology is out now. Where we can record your sexual shit and sell it to you for even a better price. So by all means make her happy."

The pegasus still speaks in his household, home phone, "Alright, I'll ask five pegasus if they want to join me."

Jin speaks on the magical phone, "Very well." Jin then hangs up. The pegasus then asks five of his friends to join, however, he got all of them to join him.

It's now nightfall around eight o'clock. The pegasus name is Tril Amdelon the Fifth, knowing his record of murdering of twenty stallions and mares. So why did he do it. Well, if there were leftovers like younger ponies, he would rape them in a two-minute cumshot up the filly's ass. If it was a colt well he would love to taste a colt's ass any day and shove his cock in the anus hole.

Jin looks at Shen, "So there's the gang I know in love. I can't wait to make her squeal."

Tril and his buddies went to the hospital. Three of his buddies went to the elevator and press the basement button down while the other two sit and wait for their turn. However Tril and his partner are waiting for them to finish first. Then it would be their turn to have fun with the little mare. Tril speaks to Kish, "It's always good to go last. That's where the fun is." as his partner laughs and agrees with him.

The elevator has stop and then the door opens. Jin was waiting for their arrival, while the scientist Shen is in his laboratory waiting for the moment to record the videos. Jin speaks, "You have three thousand bits?"

The red pegasus, black hair and tail with pink eyes shouts loud in the hallway, "Let's rape that little mare."

The other two were yelling, "Yea." As Bitter can hear them down the hall she gets very nervous.

Jin takes the three thousand bits, "That's seems about right. What happen to the other two?"

The green pegasus, dark green hair and tail with red eyes, "It's a separate sex they're doing."

Jin speaks to them, "Very well. Right this way at the end of the hallway to the right."

The three pegasus went to the room. The violet pegasus, cyan mane and tail with eyes of yellow, "Holy shit she's a hot mare." knowing the dim light is on.

Bitter Shake is looking at the three pegasus in the room. The three pegasus gives her an awkward smile. The violet pegasus couldn't control his penis as it gets bigger, "I shall stick my dick in your mouth mare." As he walks to her. He then sticks the shaft into her mouth. She never tastes a dick before in her entire life. Bitter puts both hooves on the stranger's cock. She then rubs gentley with both hoove as she starts to suck on it like it was a frozen popsicle.

The two ponies were jerking off and then shouts, "Hurry up." The violet pony grabs her head with both hooves to speed the process knowing that he's cuming. He then shoves the shaft deep in her throat causing her hard to breathe. The violet pony pulls the trigger as it shot a speedy amount of cum down her throat. He slowly steps back along with his shaft. Bitter vomits of cum as she tries to breathe for fresh air. The violet pony goes to her bed and build up the climax of masturbation.

The next pony comes in with his shaft. His shaft is dark green. Knowing Bitter sees the green pegasus is stepping forward. She knows that his penis is not so hard compared to violet. Bitter is on the floor shaking, knowing what's going to happen next. The green pegasus raises her head and shoves his shaft fast and hard in the throat. Bitter tries to scream, but she can't scream as the big flex dick that is in her mouth, her eyes start to water like rain. Then he uses both hooves and wrap around her head to speed the rubbing of his cock so fast and hard down her throat. The green pegasus had his share for eight long minutes as his shaft went deep in her throat and starts cuming. He then pulls his shaft out of her mouth and step back three steps. As the mare vomits his sperms on the floor, she then starts to take deep breaths.

The green pegasus steps forward again and grabs her with two hooves putting her on the table. He then sets her body on her back. The green pony puts her head near the shade, so the dim light is on her breasts.

The red pegasus takes it from there as he starts giving that look to her. She knew what was coming to her. Bitter closes her legs slowly. The red pegasus was too strong for her as he opens her legs and put his hooves near her thighs. He uses both hooves to play around with her breasts for a minute. Then the red pegasus starts to lick her right breast knowing that she is squealing for her life. He then licks the left breast for a few minutes, then he went back and forth between for both breasts for about four minutes. Then he looks at her and smiles even more. He starts with the left breast trying to get milk from her as Bitter is breathing faster like she likes it. He then tastes the milk from her and starting to suck some more like she is a cow. Then he went to the other breast and suck it very hard. She then squeals louder as the violet pegasus shot cum everywhere on the bed, the green pegasus shot cum on the mare's face.

Then the red pegasus starts to nibble on each of her breasts for two minutes as she wiggles and squeal at the same time.

Tril looks at the clock, it's been an hour, "Kish it's time for the real fun to begin." as his partner smiles.

They both went to the elevator. Tril hit the basement floor. As in the room all three pegasus has done their share they all were standing pointing their dicks in her face and they starting to jerk off. The mare is still breathing hard as the elevator stops while all three pegasus in the room jerking off with a massive cumshot to the mare's face.

Tril and his partner meet up with the contractor. Jin knew who Tril is and he honors him as he gave him the two thousand bits. Jin escorts them to the room as the three were waiting for his arrival. Jin opens the door for Tril and his partner. The mare is still on the table, breathing in and out.

Tril speaks, "This is perfect now I want Lyrino to stay with us, the other two can go home.

The violet and the green pegasus walks out of the room and heads for the elevator.

Tril speaks as he gets serious, "Thank you for having us."

Jin speaks, "Of course. This is all new to her. So do it at your best. Also take your time." as Jin leaves the room. Bitter tries to call for help as she whimpers.

Bitter sees Tril dick is massive than the boner pony. She then starts to shake. Tril brings out a small whip as Bitter Shake gulps, knowing that she isn't going to like where this is going at all. Tril sees the table and her full body is still on it as he walking towards her. He then scoot her head near to the end of the long table on the right. Tril put his ass on the mare's face and tells her to lick it good. He also tells his partner to suck his cock for him and then told the Lyrino to suck his partner from under the table.

Tril tells her to start licking as he uses the whip with his left hoof and hitting her right flank. Bitter starts to put her tongue and lick his anus hole. Tril tells her faster and use the whip to smack her on the right flank very hard. Bitter uses her tongue and went deeper into his hole while his partner is sucking his cock and Lyrino licking Kish's penis. They all did this for about good for fifteen minutes.

Tril smiles while Lyrino stops licking Kish's penis, he then gets out from under the table and went to the bed to get the pillows. Then Kish stops sucking Tril's cock. Tril gets up and looks at her with a smile. Kish lay right besides the young mare on her left side where there was no room. So Lyrino puts pillows by his neck while Tril lifts her up as Kish slides to have full on the table on his back. Then the partner puts the mare's head slightly off the table on the left side. Kish starts rubbing his penis on her anus on the left side while Tril rubbing her pussy on her right side. Lyrino is right in front of her face jerking off. One minute of rubbing then Tril and Kish switch sides as Kish is rubbing his cock on her anus on the right side of the hole as Tril is rubbing her pussy on the right. As both of them rubbing their shafts harder for a minute. Then both of them get in a tight position while grasping their hooves on her.

Kish speaks, "Whenever you're ready." Tril shoves his shaft in her pussy while his partner's shaft went in the anus hole. The mare squeal really loud and that's when Lyrino put his cock in her mouth.

All the pegasus thrust for about an hour, then they spread their wings and went faster. Then they shove all their shafts so deep and cum inside of her.

However Tril wasn't done with her yet. Lyrino steps back to give the mare some breathing room. She vomits his cum upside down as her tears running up her face, "What have I done." as she thinks in her mind.

Tril grabs her, lifts her up and put her on the bed. He put her face down so her ass is up in the air. As Tril sees her two holes with their cum. He then looks at Kish, it seems he's wear out for the moment. So he asks Lyrino to put his dick in his ass while he put his penis in her anus hole. The mare shivers and shakes a lot knowing that while Tril is looking at her ass. He sees that she tries to tighten it back up. Tril rubs his dick on her pussy while Lyrino is rubbing his cock on his ass.

Lyrino moves Tril's tail and holds it with his left hoof as Tril spreads the mare's legs apart more.

He then grabs her tail with the right hoof and hold her waist to the left. Tril is getting a big boner in his cock and it's getting thicker and longer. He then moves his penis to her ass and does deep anal as Lyrino thrust his cock into his ass. He then starts to make some weird noise like the mare is doing. They have been doing this for at least a half hour. Then they go very deep and pause and shot another round of cum. The mare squeals knowing her ass is hurting from deep anal. She then takes deep breaths as her face is getting so hot. Lyrino pulls out his dick from Tril, knowing it's leaking his sperms. Tril pulls out his cock from the mare's anus hole as the fountain cum came went down on her pussy, dripping wet.

It's about ten thirty at nightfall while Tril gets up. He then sees the mare is asleep. Tril realizes that she looks very cute when she's sleeping. He then wakes up Lyrino. He then stretches and yawns for a few seconds. They both try to wake up Kish for about two minutes. He then finally wakes up and stretches for a few seconds.

Jin opens the door, "It is now closing time sorry. But I have to ask you to leave soon."

Tril speaks, "Our apologies and we are just leaving." Tril and his buddies walk out the door. Then his buddies heads to the elevator, "Tril are you coming?"

Tril shouts, "I'll meet you shortly with the rest of the buddies back at our place."

Jin talks to Tril, "Is there something that you have displeased with her sex?"

"No. It's just, do you accept donations?"

"Sure, if you want."

Tril gives him two hundred thousand and five hundred bits.

"Wow, that much are you sure?"

"She deserves it Jin. Besides, then you can rape her for one thousand bits per day."

Jin laughs, "Honestly, I'm not sure if she's interested in me." as Tril laughs with him.

"Isn't that the reason she's on your contract?"

"Her parents were cruel to her anyway. She then takes the job that I offer."

"Jin don't deny it you love her."

"Tell that to a person who actually had sex with her."

"True, but I'm sure you have your reasons why you want her to practice right?"

Jin gives in, "If she truly loves me, she'll have to eat my shit."

Tril laughs harder, "Really."

"Yes, really."

"Jin you are a sick bastard."

Then they both laugh, then walk to the elevator. Tril presses the button, "Are you sure she's going to eat your shit?"

"I'll find out soon eventually."

As the elevator door opens Tril walks in and hits the first floor button, "I wish you luck."

Jin waves, "Luck." as he thinks and laughs in his mind, "Luck is all I need to win her heart." he then goes back to her room and closes the door. He then goes to his office and sleeps at his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at eight o'clock.

Jin is sleeping at his desk. His head is down snoozing and drooling as well. He then hears a noise. He is now opening his eyes as it starts out blurry. Jin hears screams. He went to the magical phone and calls Shen. However, he's not there. He then starts heading to the door slowly. He then opens the door, knowing it's coming from the left room. He walks a bit faster. As Jin walks to the room where Bitter is sleeping, he opens the door. Knowing he sees Shen there.

Jin shouts, "What the hell is going on?"

Shen tells him and laughs, "It works, the injection works."

Jin didn't understand.

Shen tells him, "It was the fastest delivery I have ever seen."

Jin opens his mouth, "Will you please excuse me. How fast was it?"

"Well It happened after her sleep in about six o'clock in the morning. When I was awake at that time. I saw her belly got bigger, knowing she got pregnant. So in about five to six hours her belly gets big at some point around there. Then after two hours I got the stuff knowing it might take an hour or two for delivery."

"So how long was the delivery from that point."

"About an hour."

"What?"

Shen hush Jin. The three children were born.

Bitter tits were getting sucked by baby foals.

Jin speaks, "But all three of them are pegasus." He then imagines it on how the wing span could ever fit inside Bitter's vagina.

Jin dreams on what happen.

Bitter screamed for Shen while her belly was getting big. He then opened the door as he runs himself in. He grabbed a towel out of the shelf and ran to the sink. He then got cold water in her head. Shen had to grab the table to scoot it near the bed, then might of put the towel and dip it in cold water. He had to clean up her body as well. Cold water with soap on her tits. He had to clean up her face as well and hair for this moment. In cold fucking water.

"Hey Jin do you mind helping me put more water on her head."

Jin goes to the shelf to grab another towel. He then put two hooves and soak the towel in warm water. He notices that it's in a medium yellow plastic container. He pauses for a moment while Shen slaps him, "Please just put the towel on her, It's not urine you pervert." Jin put the towel on Bitter's forehead. As the younglings drinking her breast milk.

Jin Speaks, "Bitter I'm taking foursome off the list. That means you only have nineteen more to go." Bitter nods her head. She then tells Shen that I'm ready to sell the children if you are ready. Shen nod his head, "However, you have to give them a name first."

Bitter starts to think, "A name for three pegasus. I don't know any pegasus names because I'm an earth pony. However, I could use anything that is up in the sky, I guess." Bitter speaks, "Ok, so the red pegasus is a colt right? So I'll name him High Blue. The one here in magenta color. Shen told me it's a girl so I guess Blaze Haze. The gray is also a mare as Shen describes her. I'll name her Golden Light." The both stallions thought those were some powerful names.

Shen speaks, "You should take a while to say their goodbyes for when they might die."

"Goodbye my children I wish you luck in your bright future." The both stallions are surprise she even said that.

Shen speaks, "Very well."

An hour has pass by. While the scientist gave them their shots. After a few hours they still live, however, Shen puts them in a big test tube so they can grow a bit. He then know that he has to make more.

Bitter Shake is in the bed still. Alongside with Jin.

Bitter tells Jin, "So nineteen more to go am I right?" Jin smiles at her and nods his head yes.

Jin speaks, "Ok then I think I know what's next." Shen comes in the room and speaks, "Mission success. All three pegasus is in good care with me." Now then I need you to get up. Jin tells Shen, "But she did a job already."

Shen speaks to him, "The injection." as he smiles.

Bitter then starts to get up like there is no pain tomorrow, "Wow, I didn't know I had that much strength left in me." Shen tells Jin, "May I take her to see her children."

Bitter would love to see her children and see what kind of scientist he is.

Jin speaks, "Um, sure I guess, but I should see your progress as well."

Shen goes to the middle of the hallway where two ponies were follow him. He then goes on the right side of the hallway and use two of his hooves and two legs in a place. The size of his back hooves drops down by two inches. He then presses the wall as it brings an eye scanner out of the wall.

The wall shows him the green light. He then pushes the wall with his hooves while the other two are following him. As they follow him a few fifty steps down, he uses his card key to unlock to his laboratory.

The space was bigger than the two ponies have imagine. Shen goes on his pony computer with his tools so he can type. He puts on his nerve gloves that can text stuff with his hooves to his brain. He then put the his hooves on this weird-looking platform plastic red board. He asks to bring the three pegasus test tubes. The three tubes raises from the far left corner ground. Shen tells them, "Here put this helmet on."

The track happens to raise while the a long car that can fit at least forty ponies in it, "Where in the front seats no reason to go in the back. It's like a train, but nothing too fancy." as Shen takes them in for a ride. They're all buckle in tight heads back. Shen presses the green button as it shoots them so fast to the far left corner. As they finally get there. Bitter sees her children in a test tube chamber that could fit a full size pony.

Shen speaks, "Well, since they're in there, they can't not be harm, it's all magic and breakable proof. Unless this place collapse which it won't." As he smiles. Ready for round two of speed. Jin is about to get ready to hurl. "Then let's do this."

Shen hits the green button to home. Shoots them back to where they were but on the end. So they walk back to his main computer.

"Well then, that's what my life is about." As Shen speaks to them with a smile.

Shen does the same process to the wall when the other ponies follow him.

"The test tubes are about sixteen by seven feet so they can grow. There is the camera room, but I don't want to show that." as he laughs.

Shen also says one more thing, "When they reach to an age of at least six their pods will freeze so they can have a good life in the real world." As they walk in the hospital basement floor.

Shen also says one more thing, "When they reach to an age of at least six their pods will freeze so they can have a good life in the real world."

As they walk back to the hospital basement floor. Bitter open her eyes knowing that Shen is trying really hard on what he's doing, "Knowing him, I couldn't trust him with good care, but now I do. I trust Shen with his experiments on what he's doing." It's not for long as Shen went back to his laboratory. While Bitter went back to her room and thinks about all of this. Jin went back to his office as well so he can plan the next arrangement for sex.

Bitter is in her room knowing she needs to use the restrooms. She then gets up from the bed and heads to the door on her right that leads to the bathroom. She goes in and turn on the lights. She then closes the door and locks it behind her. While Shen is looking at his camera station looking at Bitter Shake as she sits down at the toilet. She puts her right hoof on her vagina trying to masturbate. Shen looks at the camera and put both of his hoofs on his cock and tries to masturbate. Shen's camera in the toilet while he watches her pee. Shen notices that he is also recording this as he shot lots of cum on the screen. Bitter flushes the toilet with her right hoof. Then she opens the door, turn off the lights and shut the door behind her.

Bitter then walks to the bed. Then she jumps to the bed with her head facing down. She then rotate on her left side and curls up knowing it's not her fault. She then cries a bit and then takes a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later in the year nineteen ninety seven on a Friday.

Jin is sitting in his office with Shen.

Shen speaks, "So what's her next job?"

Jin begins to laugh, "I won't tell you. You'll just have to use your cameras like always."

Jin uses the magical phone and calls an earth pony, "Hello buddy, it's been awhile, how is your small dick."

"Jin you know I hate ponies that call me that... right?"

"Look, I only call if it's urgent."

"If it's a shady job, then I'm out. Only because that shit is expensive."

"I think we can make some arrangements, how about a mega discount?"

"A mega discount?" as the earth pony shouts in his home phone.

"Yes... a mega discount."

"How much are you talking?"

"Oh, just one thousand bits, nothing expensive compares to one hundred thousand bits. However, she's a cutie."

"I fucking hate you Jin. What time am I allowed there."

"Anytime besides nightfall at eleven-thirty."

"I'm on my way."

A few hours later, it's now six o'clock close to nightfall.

The elevator opens as the Pink earth pony arrives.

Jin receives the one thousand bits. He then shows him to her room.

Bitter Shake looks at the stallion. She laughs because he was pink, "A pink Stallion." as she giggles.

The pink stallion tells her, "My name is Flower Bless." Bitter Shake laughs so hard and giggles.

Then Flower tells Jin, "Is she always this rude to customers?"

Bitter looks at the stranger's cock, "Is that a small dick?"

Jin shouts, "Hey Bitter stop being an idiot. You don't know who this pony is."

Flowers is getting angry, "So Jin, how long has she been a slut?"

Jin laughs, "She started this week. I also know she's doomed." as Jin walks back slowly and shut the door behind him.

Flower steps towards the young mare as she giggles in front of him, "You know, you're cute, I give you that, I was about to go easy on you, however since you insult me you damn slut. I'm going to make sure you hadn't insult one of Jin's customers."

The mare looks at him, as she thought he is just a regular earth pony. She then sees a grin on his face and that's when she starts to shake.

Flower speaks, "Let's begin. Open your mouth slut." as he puts his left hoof in front of her. He then uses both hooves to force her mouth open and then thrust his left hoof all the way into about his shoulder length. The mare didn't realize what was going on since it was too quick to feel it. Then he gives her a bit to breathe, putting his hoof close to the end of her mouth as he pulls back. She then breathes in through her nose.

Flower speaks to her, "I heard rumors that there is a slut in this place. Also, she's on a contract. Whoever she is, made a big mistake pissing off a client." as he thrust his left hoof down her throat again all the way to his shoulder. He then holds it there for fifteen seconds as Bitter tries to push him away. He then pulls it back to make her breathe as she cough with tears knowing his left hoof is still in her mouth.

Flower speaks to her, "You see, my cutie mark. It has a hoof. Which means I'm more hooves on." He thrust it back in her throat very fast and hard. Flower keeps thrusting fast and hard and pauses for ten seconds on his left hoof. He then does this process for about a half an hour. Then he stops and let her cough for twenty seconds. He then grabs her with both hooves and turns her around and takes her to the right wall. Flower force her down, putting her head on the floor and having her upside down against the wall. He uses his right hoof to grab and pull on it. She then screams loud for ten seconds, then cries. He then lowers her slowly and uses the right arm to hold the tail.

Flower shouts to her, "This hurts me more than it hurts you, fucking little slut." He uses his left hoof to tease, "Where should I shove this hoof too? The pussy or the ass?"

Bitter starts to shake and then squirts a bit and gets wet on her pussy.

Flower speaks to her, "It seems that your pussy has volunteer first." He then smiles and thrust his left hoof fast and hard in her pussy.

She screams as Jin hears it from his office, "That's what you get for pissing off one of my clients. Bitter I hope you learn that lesson soon because after this is bondage." Shen is in the camera room recording this like he's been doing. He laughs so hard knowing it would come to this.

Flower keeps thrusting faster, harder and deeper. He did this for about at least forty-five minutes as Bitter squeals for her life.

Flower shouts at her, "Say you're sorry, you dirty little slut."

Bitter tries to, but she can't, she's thinking of the person fast pace hoof in her vagina.

Flower stops, "If you can't then I'll do this the hard way. If you notice little young mare that you lick my left hoof. However, my right hoof is all dry." He then smiles as he pulls out his left hoof out of the mare's vagina.

Flower switch his hoofs to hold the tail. He then uses his left arm to hold it while he thinks where to put his right hoof in.

Then flower thought of something. He then uses both hooves to grab her and then he place Bitter in front of the table. He then pushes her as the table slides. The table clings against the right side wall of the door.

Flower speaks, "I'm going to do it right here and let Jin hear you squeal, you little slut."

Flower force her body to the table with two hooves. Then force her head on the table close to the wall. He then uses his left hoof to grab her tail. Then he uses his right hoof and shoves it very hard in her anus hole. She then screams for mercy, "I'm sorry."

Flower continues to thrust it deep and hard, "It's too late bitch. I'm going to have fun thrusting your anus hole." He does this for a half hour as he smiles at her. After the half hour is up, he then pulls his right hoof out of the anus hole.

Flower tells her, "It's not over yet. Clean my right hoof mare." as he lifts her head with both of his hooves and force her to sit. He then put his right hoof in her mouth as she opens it. Then Flower uses left hoof in his mouth.

Bitter cleans his right hoof for about ten minutes tasting her poop from her anus hole.

Flower speaks, "Your anus is pretty dirty down there, hope you use toilet paper when you take a shit."

Bitter understands what poop taste like. It's an uncomfortable experience taste. As she finishes up cleaning his right hoof he then speaks, "Thank you for saying sorry."

Flower then heads to the left door and he opens it, then tells Jin, he's leaving.

Flower heads to the elevator by walking. Once he is at the elevator entrence Flower then presses the button as the elevator came down and opens. He then walks into the elevator and presses the first floor button as the door closes. Flower then heads back home.


End file.
